Not yet published European Patent Application Number 14197424.6 discloses a packaging system with a packaging machine, a loading station for trays and a lifting station for sealed packages. Object carriers are provided that can each accommodate a plurality of trays. The object carriers are transported via conveyor belts from one station or packaging machine, respectively, to the other station. For example, all trays are loaded at a loading station into an object carrier while the latter is stopped at a designated position. Such an automated device for loading the trays is still somewhat inflexible in spite of all its advantages.